The present invention relates to a connector for a fluid system having a plurality of fluid flow lines, for example, a connector for use in connecting an air-inflatable support to a pressurised air source such as a pump.
It is known to have air-inflatable mattresses for the prevention of bed-sores where the mattresses are supplied with air from compressors, which are usually located in a pump with associated control. In such cases one or more connectors may connect the air mattress and the pump for alternatively inflating and deflating sets of cells making up the mattress.
Connectors used in alternating mattress systems may facilitate cross connection of sets of alternating cells, to allow the system to cope without a pump for a short time. This allows, for example, a patient on the bed to be transported between two locations, as well as providing a safety feature in case of a power loss, since most pumps are mains power driven.
The overall support provided is kept roughly equal since the effective area (in a support comprising two sets of inflatable cells) is doubled and the pressure halved, as both sets of cells now support the patient in a static mode.
Several ways to do this have been proposed. Some involve removing the connector, sealing the connector via non-return valves and then using a switch to connect the cells together. Others involve removing the connector and physically connecting the ends of the tubes together, providing the tubes have two connectors that will mate.
In all of the above cases the actual function of employing the cross-connect (or sometimes the “transport”) mode has to be done manually, and considered well before the action is taken. If this does not occur, the patient can suffer pressure damage during transport, as the patient may be inadequately supported.